


Battle of the Bands

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Battle, Contest Entry, Contests, Drums, Epic Battles, F/M, Guitars, Hook-Up, Music, Music Puns, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark has his own band and he enters the Battle of the Bands and Meets the Singer of his Dreams, You





	Battle of the Bands

Mark was in his garage working on some new beats with his band Orange Flame, he played the guitar and sang. Dan was on keyboard and Ethan on Guitar and their drummer was Tyler. They had just wrapped up their set list for the upcoming battle of the bands at the Factory Chainsaw. 

This was the final battle for the Factory and Mark and his boys were eager to win, the prize was 10 grand and a life supply of instruments from Guitar Center. If they won they were finally going to make their first CD and go on tour. It was getting late so Mark wrapped up for the night and let the others go home. Mark hugged each guy and told them to get some rest as the big day was tommrow night. 

Mark headed inside and fed his dog Chica and made some dinner for himself and lounged on the couch watching MTV. Mark was a single guy age twenty-nine he was the leader in his glee club back in high school, once he was done with high school he had his job as a bartender on the side. Mark couldn't drink but he loved making drinks for people and meeting and hearing stories of everybody that came up to his bar. 

On the weekends he rocked out with Orange Flame, Tyler, Dan, Ethan. They were all in glee club with him and they were all Mark’s best friends. Mark hated being lonely though Dan was married, Ethan just got a new girlfriend and Tyler is also seeing someone. Mark wanted to be single and mingle, he really didn't know how to get a girl. Tyler told him to just let his heart lead him. Mark tried but he just couldn't find the right girl for him, he was hoping that would all change soon. 

Mark took care of his dishes and turned off the TV and decided to get some rest as tommrow was an important day. Mark headed into his bedroom and took off his shirt and pants and got into a fresh pair of boxers and climbed into his king sized bed and took off his glasses and snuggled up to his pillow. Hoping one day he will find a girl to snuggle up and let her lay her head on his chest. 

The next morning Mark got up at nine and headed into his bathroom to use the toilet and take a shower. Once showered and freshened up he headed down to feed Chica and make some pancakes for himself with a glass of orange juice. Tyler texted him asking him if he was ready for their last practice before tonight’s performance. Mark texted “ready as i could be.” Tyler smiled and texted back “okay bro see you in two hours.” 

Mark smiled and texted back “okay” and finished up his breakfast and after letting Chica out and doing the dishes he headed back upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day. Mark headed into his garage and got their instruments ready and all for them to play them. It was time for their practice. Ethan and Tyler and Dan showed up last. 

Mark gave them a hug and they started up their songs for the playlist. After they were done Mark treated the boys out to pizza before the big battle. It was time, they all piled into Mark’s van and got their instruments into the back and headed off to the Factory Chainsaw. 

Mark got them signed in while the boys were waiting to go on they were the third band to play. There was five bands playing. There was Hades, The Lovebirds, Orange Flame, Shadowgrinders and the last band was The Lightning Gents.   
Mark sat at a table with Tyler, Dan and Ethan while each band played. A staff member came up to their table. “you guys are next, you may want to go and get ready.” Mark nodded “thanks man.” “Come on boys, let’s rock this joint!” Tyler and Ethan and Dan all whooped and ran backstage with Mark so they could get ready to go on. 

You were over at the bar watching each band play they sucked in your case, you saw the next band run backstage to get ready. You had your eye on one member who was med height and had a nice back view you couldn't wait to see how he played, you wondered what instrument he played. 

The announcer went on stage “okay rockers our next band for the night is Orange Flame, so give it up for Mark, Tyler and Dan and Ethan!” Mark came out and waved and walked up to the mic. “Hello everybody we are Orange Flame and we are going to rock your world, we are so hot no water can put us out!” 

Mark stood by the mic and tuned his guitar and Ethan started up the beats for their first song, called Spikes. You smiled big at Mark how he moved his fingers on the guitar and the faces he made when he sang he had that unique singing face. You snickered and watched their set, you loved the music and you wanted to get to know Mark more.

After their set was done your band was up next. The DJ came up again “okay give it up for Orange Flame!” The room clapped and whistled. Mark smiled “we got this in the bag guys, come on let’s go watch the last band.” “Okay guys time for the final band of the night, give it up for (insert your band name here) you walked onto the stage with your sticks and you smiled and waved to the crowd, followed by a few other guys. 

“Hey everybody I’m Y/N and these are my bandmates, Joey, Cory, Wayne and Felix and we are (insert band name here)! Our song tonight is a new one we wrote in a week so bare with us its called Flashes.” Mark started at this Y/N girl she was beautiful, broad shoulders and H/C on her head, he wanted to run his fingers through it and grip it. Mark had to think of cold showers just to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. 

Tyler put a hand on his shoulder “Mark, whoa man you look like you seen a ghost or something or spacing out.” “Wha, what oh I’m fine just thinking about something.” “Ah, okay well there set is almost done and they will be announcing the winners.” Mark smiled “I know, I can’t wait.” (Insert band name here) was done and you bowed and the other guys walked off the stage behind you and you all sat at your table. 

You looked at Mark and gave a thumbs up. Mark smiled and gave one back being nice with his heart beating like a jackrabbit at the pretty smile that you flashed him. The DJ walked onto the stage “okay that was great, thank you to all the bands that played for us tonight. So the results are in and we will announce the winners. In second place is (insert band name here)!” You sighed but was happy second was better then last. You walked up and gather your trophy and you still won $5,000 that is still good for you.   
“Okay, and now in first place is Orange Flame!” Mark smiled big and jumped up ‘YES!” he ran on stage with Tyler, Ethan and Dan behind him and got the trophy and check from the DJ. Mark smiled and took the mic “thank you for voting, with this money we are making our first CD and going on tour so please join our Facebook page Orange Flame and follow us on twitter at OrangeFlameBand.” 

You were happy for the band but you wanted to get to know this Mark guy more. Mark smiled and took the boys over to the bar “drinks are on me, I can’t drink but have one or two for me.” The boys smiled and got a round of drinks for their winning. Mark sat at the bar and sipped on his coke and you walked over and sat next to him. 

Mark smiled and looked at you, his heart was racing, he was nervous being in the presence of the girl he was goggle eyeing all night. “Hi there, Mark is it?” “Yeah and your Y/N right?” “Yup that’s me.” “Ah that’s cool, nice to meet you Y/N, congrats on second place sorry we beat you.” You laughed “it's okay i really liked your music, you guys are great.” “Thanks, so are you I could not do what you do drums and sing, no way I'll just stick with guitar and singing its easier.” 

You smiled “well maybe I can teach you?” Mark smiled “are you asking me out Y/N?” you smiled at Mark. “Maybe, what you doing tonight it's not even nine.” Mark shrugged “nothing I live alone well except with my dog Chica.” You smiled “well how about I come over?” Mark just nodded and put down a tip for the bartender and Tyler, Dan and Ethan all looked at Mark. 

“Hey Mark where you going?” Y/N and I are going to hang out, you guys good right?” “Um, yeah I’ll get Mika to pick us up” said Ethan.” “Okay see you guys later.” You dragged Mark by his collar and out to his van. “Okay let's go stud. Mark smirked and got into his van and waited for you to get in and he started up the van and made his way to his house. 

Mark pulled into his driveway and got out and you followed. “Welcome to my home, make yourself at home.” Mark went to feed Chica and headed into the kitchen getting a (beer if your 21) (Soda if your underage). You looked at the coke in Mark’s hand “so why can't you drink?” Mark sat down “well I tried drinking more than normal and my body dont break down alcohol well and it almost gave me a heart attack and I ended up in the hospital and doctor’s orders. No more drinking or I would be a goner.” 

You went wide eyed “oh wow Mark that’s scary.” “Yeah, tell me about it so yeah no more drinks for me I’m fine with my coke here.” “Well tell me more about yourself.” “Okay well where to start i’m (insert age here) I’m single and in high school I was in Glee Club for all my high school years.” Mark smiled “ah, that’s cool so you hungry? I can order a pizza.” You smiled “sure that sounds great.” Mark got up and called up Pizza Hut and twenty minutes later and a few (beers or soda’s) later you were (drunk or tired) as a skunk. 

You had your head on Mark’s shoulder and you reached up and kissed Mark’s neck, Mark gasped a bit but smiled and looked at you, who had a big smiled on your face. “Your neck is nice and soft” as you reached up and kissed some more, leaving a small hickey. “I like you Mark, why dont we go lie down?” 

Mark didn’t want to take avenge of your (drunkenness or tiredness) but Mark hasn't had sex for a good few months. “Okay, come on.” You got up and followed Mark to his bedroom. “You don’t mind if I take off my shirt do you?” You asked. “No not at all.” You smiled and removed your shirt, Mark was awed at your chest. “You have a nice body Y/N.” 

You blushed “thanks Mark, can I see you without your shirt?” Mark nodded and removed his shirt, you walked up to him and ran your hands over Mark’s chest leaving a hand on his left peck feeling his heartbeat underneath your palm.   
You smiled “very nice” you pushed Mark gently onto his bed and you removed his pants and boxers leaving him in all his glory. Mark smiled and reached up and ran a hand though your H/C hair and tugged gently. You laughed and tugged on Mark’s hair gently. Mark sighed, he liked his hair being tugged. 

You smiled “that’s not the only thing I can tug at” you reached down and gently grabbed his dick and tugged on his dick slowly, jacking him off. Mark bit back a moan and closed his eyes. It’s been a while since anybody touched him and he just melted into your grip. “Your hands are rough but with a little bit of softness, I love it.” 

You smiled “playing drums will do that to you, now let’s heat this up a little bit Mr. Flame.” Mark giggled at you using his band name as a sexy pun. You stopped your actions and wiggled out of your underwear and bra both of you naked now and Mark reached into his side drawer and pulled out a bottle of cinnamon scented lube with a condom. 

Mark got in front of you and handed the lube and condom to you. You just smiled and lubed up Mark’s dick and wrapped the condom around it and Mark aimed himself at your entrance and slowly entered you. “Oh Y/N your so tight hon.” You just whispered out a moan “sorry babe it's been a while.” “It’s okay I’ll be gentle.” Mark kept going in and out at a gentle pace stretching you out and picking up his speed hitting your spot over and over. 

Mark moaned out your name and gripped the bed sheets. “Oh Y/N you’re amazing.” You could feel the coil inside you and you came and that sent Mark over the edge and he came as well. Mark pulled out and rolled over lying on his back and smiled at you. Mark cleaned both of you up and laid back down. You smiled and snuggled up to Mark. “You’re amazing Markimoo” you laid your head on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat. You smiled “you’re heartbeat sounds nice Mark.” Mark smiled “thanks, I have been told my heartbeat sounds like a drum and I’m not even a drummer. 

You smiled “well, I will teach you drums and make that come true.” As you drummed your fingers on Mark’s chest to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Mark just smiled and kissed you. “Well looks like you’re staying over.” You yawned “yeah I’ll stay.” You wrapped your arms around Mark and Mark covered you both up and you both fell asleep.   
The end.


End file.
